


Do It My Way (Your Reaction To My Action Is What I Want To See)

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Biting, Episode: s02e17 Heart, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kink, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thinks Jared was a little too interested in filming a certain scene in Heart and stakes his claim on Jared in bed that night. Pure, shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It My Way (Your Reaction To My Action Is What I Want To See)

**Author's Note:**

> So the night Heart aired, there was a screencap very similar to [this one](http://pics.livejournal.com/waterofthemoon/pic/00132t5b) (by [**marishna**](http://marishna.livejournal.com/profile)), which immediately gave me lovely images of Jensen marking up Jared after filming. The idea wouldn't leave me alone, and then [**_doodle**](http://users.livejournal.com/_doodle/profile) prompted me with post-Heart sex, and then, much later, there was fic. This is seriously the dirtiest thing I've ever written, y'all. \o/ Thanks to [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile) for being a rock star beta and for assuring me of the hotness. ♥, baby.

When they get up to Jensen's hotel room that night, he barely waits until the door clicks shut before shoving Jared up against it and kissing him hard and fast. Jared growls into his mouth and almost rips Jensen's t-shirt trying to get it off him. Instead of letting him, Jensen pushes away from Jared and shakes his head. "On the bed," he says in a low, quiet voice.

Jared shivers a little, but he shucks off his shoes and belt and crosses the room, where he sprawls in the middle of the mattress, letting his jeans slide down his hips a little. "That good, darlin'?" he drawls, grinning so his dimples show. He bats his eyes at Jensen, and that is just fucking _it_. Jensen's after him in a second, straddling Jared and pushing him down into the bed with both hands.

"Yeah," Jensen breathes. "That's real good." His hands fumble on the buttons of Jared's shirt, but soon he's tugging it off Jared's shoulders and running his hands contemplatively along Jared's bare sides. Jensen rakes an appreciative eye over the defined planes of Jared's upper body and lowers his head so that his mouth is next to Jared's ear. "I got plans for you, Padalecki."

Jared raises an eyebrow. "Do I get a say in this?"

"No," says Jensen. He nips at Jared's earlobe, making Jared shudder, then trails hot, open-mouthed kisses down the long line of his neck. "It's not like you're gonna stop me."

Jared squirms when Jensen tongues the spot at the base of his throat, and Jensen smiles. He grazes his teeth along Jared's collarbone, then goes lower, lightly nibbling at the flesh on Jared's chest. "Watched you today," he says casually just before he bites down on a nipple, and Jared twists and groans under him.

"Thought—_ah_—thought you would," Jared says, smug. He grins up at Jensen. "Like what you saw?"

Jensen grunts and bites Jared's other nipple, getting another moan out of Jared. "Didn't like you with her," he says. It sounds petty and jealous, but he can't stop himself. "You like fucking her, Jare?" He traces his tongue along the grooves of Jared's abdomen. "You miss fucking pretty dark-haired girls?"

It's a low blow, and Jensen knows it. Jared just looks up at him and blinks, though. "Wait, wait, just... stop for a second." Jensen raises his head, sighing as if Jared's putting him out. "You're jealous? Of Emmanuelle? It's called _acting_, Jensen. You know, our job? The thing we get up at fuck o'clock every morning to go do?"

"Yeah, acting, right," Jensen says. "I remember. You mind if I—?" He gestures back down at Jared and doesn't wait for an answer before moving back down to suck at the smooth skin on Jared's abs. He bites down, leaving a mark. Jared yelps, but Jensen doesn't do more than lap at the bruise in apology before pulling back to admire his handiwork.

"Mine," he murmurs in a predatory tone he's never used around Jared before. "God, Jared, all that pretty untouched skin, just wanna mark you all over. I can, can't I?" He's already opening his mouth over a spot low on Jared's stomach, and Jared nods.

"I... yeah, okay. Anything you want, babe, just...." Jared reaches down and nudges Jensen up so Jared can pull his shirt off. Jensen gives him a look full of lewd promise, lowering his head again.

"Gonna make it so good for you, Jay, won't ever want anyone else, I swear," Jensen mumbles nonsensically, the words almost lost when he presses his lips to Jared's flesh. He sucks hard and slow, concentrating on feeling it, on making Jared feel it. Jared moans and bucks up against Jensen's mouth, but Jensen pushes down on his hips, holding him steady. "Easy, big guy," he says, chuckling darkly.

Jensen picks another spot higher up on Jared's body and repeats the process, then mouths his way down the very center of Jared's stomach, licking eagerly at the soft skin and softer hair as he goes lower. He dips his tongue teasingly just beneath the low waist of Jared's jeans before flicking the button open with two fingers and clamping his teeth around the zipper, listening to Jared's hitched breath as he tugs it down slowly. Jensen shoves Jared's jeans and boxers off and tosses them in a crumpled heap on the floor, then takes a moment to just admire the sight of Jared's tanned, muscled body spread out on the white sheets, his for the taking.

Jared shifts impatiently under his gaze. "C'mon, Jen, c'mon," he urges. "Want you, want to _feel_ it, baby, come on."

It's all the encouragement Jensen needs. He crawls up Jared's long legs to slide his tongue in the groove between hip and thigh, pressing down with his hands so hard he's sure he's leaving fingerprints. The idea makes him smile against the delicate skin of Jared's hip, and Jared groans when Jensen sinks his teeth in, sucking hard and fast. When Jensen's satisfied with the mark, he pulls Jared's other leg up over his shoulder and starts working at a bruise on his inner thigh.

Jared drops a heavy hand on Jensen's head and tugs on his hair when Jensen blows hot air over his hard cock. Jensen doesn't mind.

"You like that?" Jensen says, nipping at Jared's thigh muscle. "You like feeling my mouth on you, claiming you, so everyone'll know who you belong to?"

Jared whimpers and pulls harder on Jensen's hair in response, and Jensen gives the bruise one last lick before dropping Jared's leg back down to the bed. He wraps his lips around Jared's cock and takes him down as far as he can, engulfing him in tight, moist heat. Jensen sucks him methodically, swirling his tongue around the base and scraping his teeth lightly on the underside, just enough to make sure Jared remembers who he's with. Jared's breathy little sighs of contentment go straight to Jensen's dick, and he reaches a hand down to undo his jeans and relieve some of the pressure.

When Jared's close to coming, Jensen pulls off, ignoring Jared's pout. "Turn over," he says, his voice rumbling and dark, and Jared gives him a long, lazy look before flopping over on his stomach.

Jensen quickly shucks his jeans and boxers and tosses them on the floor, moving up Jared's body to repeat his earlier treatment. He sucks bruises on the back of Jared's neck where his hair covers it, between the moles on his shoulder blades, at the very base of his spine. Jared arches and moans beneath him, murmuring something that might be Jensen's name, but Jensen's too far gone to notice properly, drunk on the sweat-slick slide of Jared's body under his. He laves his tongue in the dip just above Jared's ass and tastes salt and the vaguely fruity flavor of Jared's body wash, and Jared's skin beneath that.

"Relax, baby," he says, teasing a finger along the crease of Jared's ass, which makes Jared buck up into his hand. Jensen laughs, the vibrations sending a shudder through Jared, and licks a path down to meet his finger, touching the tip of his tongue to Jared's entrance. They don't do this a lot, but it's always amazing, and Jared welcomes him eagerly, pushing back to meet Jensen's mouth. Jensen puts his hands back on Jared's hips and licks his way in, savoring the hot, musky taste and the way Jared's squirming and begging helplessly on the bed.

"Fuck, Jen," Jared pants out. Jensen feels Jared's hips twitch when he begins expertly thrusting his tongue in and out, hitting Jared's prostate on about every third stroke. "Please, I gotta—"

Jensen smiles. "Hang on, yeah?" He slips his tongue out of Jared and runs it around the very edge of the sensitive tissue, and then, without warning, he sucks on Jared's left cheek and then bites down hard. Jared comes all across the sheets, swearing and gasping, and Jensen kisses the mark he's just made.

They stay like that for a moment while Jared catches his breath, then Jensen nudges Jared out of the wet spot and flips him back over. He grabs the lube and a condom from the bedside table and settles in between Jared's thighs, wrapping Jared's legs around his waist and coating his fingers in lube.

Jared's so relaxed that he doesn't actually need much prep, and Jensen quickly sheathes himself and lubes up his cock before driving into Jared with hard, pounding thrusts that snap his hips against Jared's. He leans forward and captures Jared's lips in a bruising kiss. "Mine," he whispers into Jared's skin—not possessive this time, just stating the facts.

Jared groans involuntarily. "Yeah, yours, god, _Jensen_," he babbles, and Jensen comes on a down thrust with Jared's heels digging hard into his spine and Jared's lower lip between his teeth.

He collapses onto Jared, sweaty and out of breath. "Wow."

Jared's grin is happy and bright. "I should get paid to make out with girls more often," he says fondly, touching Jensen's face and running a hand down his back. Jensen scowls, but he doesn't pull away, just stays there and lets Jared pet him until Jared starts wincing at the heavy weight on his fresh bruises.

"Sorry," Jensen says, suddenly shy. He pulls out of Jared and leans over to toss the used condom in the trash can by the bed. As he's setting the alarm and turning back over, though, he stops short and slowly smiles at the sight of Jared lounging in his bed, covered in marks that match the shape of Jensen's mouth.

Jared notices Jensen's staring and smug smile. "What's so funny?" he asks, reaching out to nudge Jensen's thigh.

"Nothing," Jensen says, shutting off the light. He curls up next to Jared and wraps an arm around his waist. "Just like seeing you marked for me, 's all. No one's ever—I just like it, okay?"

Jared kisses Jensen tenderly on the lips and pulls him close. "Yeah, I hope you know you're explaining to wardrobe and makeup tomorrow," he says. His voice is soft, though, and Jensen nestles in deeper, drifting off to sleep in the warm circle of Jared's arms.


End file.
